Drabbles of Champions
by Darquess
Summary: Randomness written for various champions. I do not own anything from League of Legends. By the way, I will take requests. Some reviews would be nice!
1. Garen

His breath came in large, uneven gasps as sweat dripped down his face. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, even the giant broadsword he usually wielded with ease felt heavy in his grasp. The thought of retreating for a brief respite crossed his mind, yet he knew he had to keep up the fight. If he didn't, all would be lost. With a slight grunt of exertion he hefted his sword once more, crying out 'FOR DEMACIA!' as he leapt into battle in an attempt to take his foes down before his strength failed him.


	2. Singed

He let the mixture settle before sampling it, letting a drop slip from the hose onto his fingers. He rolled the drop between thumb and forefinger. It seemed to be the right consistency, but there was only one way to know if it was ready. He lifted his hand to his mouth and took a lick. _Mmmm….yes, perfect,_ he thought, his face twisting from either a sadistic grin or the what had just come into contact with his tongue. He began to laugh maniacally; those who opposed him didn't know what they were in for.


	3. Ashe

She fell to one knee as the ghost spell dropped her into safety. She had dealt less damage than she had taken, would her usual tactics work this time? A hand entered her vision, offering to help her stand, "Alright Ashe?" The Frost Archer looked up at Garen's concerned face and nodded, gratefully accepting the hand. Garen pulled her up as she silently thanked whoever had given her the spell to get out of those situations. "Heading back to base?"

"And let you have all the fun? Not a chance." She grinned, putting arrow to string.


	4. Lux

"Darius!" Lux could not stop the cry from escaping her lips as she watched her companion fall from behind the defensive turret. Didn't these summoners know what they were doing? Why hadn't they ordered him to retreat? Then again, Lux thought deeper about the situation as she downed a potion, she was hurt pretty badly. Had Darius taken the blow meant for her? Lux dismissed the notion, he was Noxian while she hailed from Demacia. Well, if she couldn't defend her partner she could at least avenge him. She inhaled, sent a snare spell toward the enemy and…


	5. Skarner

_Click-clack-click-clack_ went his claws. He tried to still them – after all he was supposed to be hiding here in this bush – but the thought of soaking them in enemy blood sent shivers of excitement down his spine. The rustle of grass nearby caused him to look to his left. His patience had finally paid off, someone to sink his pincers into! This little girl in her purple dress and odd pink backpack would make excellent prey, and he had a special dose of poison inside his stinger waiting for that large bear following just behind her...


	6. Soraka

The Starchild fought against the current sweeping around her legs as she headed upriver. A call for help had come from the northern defenses and she wasn't about to ignore it. As she approached an area of higher ground, she paused. Was that combat she heard? She rushed forward and took cover among the reeds, gently parting them to see the situation. One of her comrades, Garen, had leapt into battle against the Noxian brothers Darius and Draven. Without another thought she ran forward to aid her ally, calling upon the stars to bless him during the fight.


	7. Fiora

She dashed after the man dressed in barbarian armor, she would not allow an enemy get away. She lunged forward, driving the point of her blade deep into his back. When his death struggles ceased, she allowed the body to slide off her rapier. She paused to wipe some sweat from her brow before quickly running a cloth down her blade to remove the crimson blood dripping from its edge. This would be a dull battle if none could match her skills. She turned from the bloody body before her and ran to find someone worthwhile to fight.


	8. Twisted Fate

"Shall we see what the cards hold for you?" He asked, stepping neatly out from the bushes behind his enemy. This was his kind of risky, Rammus was still recovering. The dragon girl spun to face him as he took out a loaded deck. "Eenie," he tossed the first card over his shoulder before picking up the second "Meeny". He tossed out the next card, "Miney". He quickly shot out the fourth at the girl and relentlessly followed the first attack. "I've always been partial to 'Moe'," he told her before flicking one last card towards her throat.


	9. Tryndamere

The Barbarian King slashed his way through a wave of enemy minions. There were no enemy champions here yet, so he was trying to push his way through the pitiful defenses early. He was startled out of his complacency when a hawk soared over his head. He turned to face the direction it came from and spotted the Frost Archer. Her face was emotionless as she drew an arrow from her quiver. His more pressing problem was the purple-clad yordle approaching him, but he wondered if the hawk had been to aid her team or to warn him…


	10. Sona

Sona opened her mouth as she fell, but the expected scream of pain did not come. Her vision darkened as her body slumped over her instrument, then she felt her spirit detached from her body and she opened her eyes wide. She ignored the nexus' pull – she wouldn't be able to rejoin the fight soon anyway – so she contented herself with viewing the battle from this perspective. Even though she had never spoke a word in her life she still felt her lips move and her vocal chords strain to form words of warning in this ghostly form.


	11. Annie

Annie wandered up behind a lady and tugged her black dress. The lady turned, expecting an enemy, but relaxed when she saw Annie.

"Have you seen my bear Tibbers?" Annie asked, wide-eyed.

"Your…bear?" The confused woman asked. Annie nodded. Before she could respond, she felt the ground shake. Karma turned to see a large bear approaching. Before she could react something hot stunned her from behind, and the bear trampled her.

"There you are!" Annie smiled, approaching Tibbers. "Let's go play!" Annie led the bear away, ignoring the crumpled Ionian woman.


	12. Veigar

The Tiny Master of Evil bounded around his lane, happily dodging the threat of attacks from his opponent and lining his pockets with gold. Still, even if he could dodge this Vladimir's attacks it was a nuisance having him around. The twisted yordle retreated to the safety of his turret, signaling for aid. Plans for Vladimir went through his twisted mind as he calmly waited for his allies. When his team had arrived and hidden nearby, it was almost too much for the yordle. He cackled gleefully before warping space around Vladimir to trap him where he stood.


	13. Fizz

The Tidal Trickster ran past an enemy champion, yelling, "SHAAAAARK!" as he went. Looking over his shoulder, Fizz could clearly see the confusion on their face. After all, who would expect a shark to appear in the Fields of Justice? They hadn't noticed Fizz leaving a fish near them when he had passed by, and he couldn't help it if his shark was attracted to it. Fizz continued on his merry way, looking for more trouble to get himself into as a very large shark appeared and closed its jaws around both the fish and the unsuspecting champion.


	14. Leona

Feeling refreshed, the Radiant Dawn left base and made her way down to the last known position of her teammates. The sound of battle reached her ears, and Leona put on a burst of speed to reach her allies quicker. She burst from the bushes just as Ashe fell to her knees. Leona didn't hesitate and as her opponent, Draven, readied the final blow, she threw a bright sword forward, striking him in the chest and pulling herself to him. Although she surprised him only for a moment, it was enough time for Ashe to retreat to safety.


	15. Caitlyn

The Sheriff of Piltover crept quietly forward, trying not to rustle the bushes too much. There! That blowgun yielding yordle dressed like a scout was still hanging around. Even from here she could see his breathing was heavy and his movements were slower than they should be. Caitlyn kneeled in the bush and pointed her rifle forward. She took the time to line up her shot carefully before squeezing the trigger. The boom was deafening, but Caitlyn could only grin as she watched her target fall. "Boom…headshot." She muttered triumphantly, moving along before she could be discovered.


	16. Warwick

Warwick wandered among bushes and trees, killing golems and wolves. These weak creatures fell easily to his claws and fangs. As he stalked through the jungle, a call for help came from the northwest. The enemy was overpowering Kayle to handle. Warwick abandoned the ghostly demons and followed the river north. A cluster of reeds offered shelter so he could observe as she retreated to safety. Warwick scanned the field for opponents and his gaze found Soraka. His blood boiled at the sight of her. Deaf to warnings in his frenzy, Warwick lunged to destroy the one who cursed him.


	17. Ezreal

The Prodigal Explorer watched with slight amusement as his Minotaur companion charged straight into the minion horde. Ezreal was dying to explore the fields of the Twisted Treeline but he held himself in check. He preferred to know the whereabouts of his enemies before making any move himself, even to satisfy wanderlust. As he calmly awaited a sign from the enemies, he contented himself with exploring his immediate surroundings. Suddenly, he was alerted to the presence of three enemy champions attempting to push the northern defenses. "Sounds dangerous," Ezreal commented aloud, listening to the sounds of battle. "...I'm in."


	18. Graves

The Outlaw stood among the waves of blue-clad minions. He was quickly lining his pockets with gold, but his muscles were tense. Taric signaled for him to be ready to move in for an attack soon. When Taric made his move, Malcolm Graves dashed forward, burying bullets in his enemies.

"I like my enemies two ways," Graves said, as if starting a conversation.

"How's that?" the Gem Knight asked.

"Dead," Graves said as he put one last bullet in Caitlyn's back, "Or about to be," he turned his gun towards the last enemy as Taric stunned the silently screaming Sona.


	19. Taric

The Gem Knight approached the pit where the dragon of legend made its home. He was not yet strong enough to take it on alone, he had another purpose here. He pulled out a red stone that shone brightly. "Ruby for insight," he mumbled to himself. He summoned the power of the Sightstone in his hand and he saw a small structure leave the stone to illuminate the area. Taric nodded in approval, and then continued south through the river. He had left his partner alone for longer than he liked, and now they had some ground to make up.


	20. Jarvan IV

A cry for help came from the middle lane. The Exemplar of Demacia immediately abandoned the golems he had been fighting, knowing it was Luxanna Crownguard under pressure. "Protect those who are faithful," he reminded himself as he approached. A heavily wounded Luxanna was falling back from Katarina of Noxus.

"It's a good day to die!" Jarvan IV declared. He leapt toward Katarina, landing so hard the ground cracked and shifted to form a crater around the two of them. As expected, she quickly moved to one of her minions but his purpose here was fulfilled. Luxanna was safe.


	21. Dr Mundo

The Madman of Zaun walked through bushes and past trees, on his way to the lizard encampment with single-minded determination. He was disappointed upon arrival, nothing was there for him to play with. He considered waiting for a brief moment, and then started moving again. He passed by Malzahar, who had followed to help him with his first camp of the match.

"Where are you going?" the eerie voice of the Prophet asked.

"Mundo go where he pleases," the doctor responded as he trudged his way to the other side of the river in search of something more interesting.


End file.
